walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathan (Social Game)
Nathan is a main character from The Walking Dead Social Game. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Nathan's life before or as the outbreak began. It is known that he was a member of the U.S. Military. Post-Apocalypse "City Limits" Nathan was found outside the destroyed building thatMax was found in. He was first encountered while on a mission to collect supplies and look for somewhere safer to stay. At first he appeared to be having a mental breakdown and took off with the group's Humvee as Hero Player and Glenn got medical supplies for him. While talking with Max, he reveals that the reason he is acting out of line is because he got some walker brains in his mouth and was afraid that he was going to turn. He also reveals that he owes him big time for saving his life, taking out three walkers with a shovel while he was cornered, and won't think harshly of him for his behavior. While investigating the incident Kara mentions that he was apologetic for taking the Humvee, saying that the only thing going through his mind was that he didn't want to die. Greg reveals that Ed is super-pissed about him stealing the vehicle and recommends not mentioning it to him. He is also understanding of this and is also not happy about the ordeal, but mentions that he knows how to fix cars, Humvees mostly, and questions whether they can get him to fix the cars when they find him. While searching for Nathan, they find him cornered surrounded by walkers. After killing the attacking undead, Hero Player and Glenn approach him; who urges them not to bring him back to camp, proclaiming that they'll gonna cause the group's demise. Glenn then calms him down and the two bring him back to camp. While back at camp he apologizes again for his behavior and is looked after by Kara and Marla. He explains that he didn't want to turn and endanger anybody, so he left. He is given the medication and slowly becomes calm and goes back to his normal self. While talking to Hero Player, he explains that Max had the keys when he took the car and that he hot-wired the car. He also reveals that he is a vehicle expert and that he wants to help the group any way he can. "Fight or Flight" Nathan is glad that nobody else took shelter in the van, expressing his gratitude that no one else was hurt by the explosion. Nathan after he arrives at the new camp is confused and worried about staying in an open area with visibility. While at the new camp his get a feeling that someone is watching him and the group and is wary about not seeing or smelling any walkers. After Max met Randall and the group, he and Max start taking shifts. Nathan isn't happy to be working for Randall and he is more focused on getting the plane fixed. Nathan considers giving a friendly hand towards Randall's group to show they are not a threat and advises that they should share some food with them to show that they are on good terms. After giving the food to the group they are informed that the food that Nathan told to give made them sick. When the group hears other people calling for Sophia, Nathan decides to go out and help them, later to find a teenage girl and Nathan asks her "Is that you... Melissa?" Later to be disappointed that its not her. Later in the chapter upon returning to base camp Nathan mentions that Harlan is not anybody to mess around with and that he wouldn't be surprised if he killed Randall himself. He votes on moving to a safer place to camp to get away from Harlan. Harlan at the pond mentions that they have been watching them and that the family are fully-stocked with weapons, food and everything else. He offers to split the goods fifty-fifty if they help. Nathan tells the player that he is talking about Mauricio's family and that they need to warn them before Harlan can get to them. After Harlan raids the camp Nathan goes after him, later getting killed when he is caught, tied to a tree and left for the walkers. Death Killed By *Harlan (Caused) *Zombies After Harlan raided the camp Nathan went out after him. On a mission he is found tied to a tree, partially devoured, left for the walkers. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Nathan has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Social Game *"City Limits" *"Fight or Flight" Missions *Find Supplies. *Find Antibiotics. *Find Food. *Find Water. *Clear The Area. *Chapter 2 Mission 22: Get to the Helicopter. *Chapter 3 Mission 8: Find Food for Tony and Dave. *Chapter 3 Mission 11: Rescue The Girl On The Highway. *Chapter 3 Mission 15: Where's Randall? *Chapter 3 Mission 18: Harlans Raid. As Playable Character *Very Low Vision *Moderate Stamina *Low Movement *Very Low Striking *Moderate Shooting *He uses an standard rifle in one mission. Category:Social Game Characters Category:Military Category:Deceased Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:NPC